Coming Out to Your Dad
by Usernamewhite
Summary: Shoto comes out to his dad and gets the answer he never expected... (My first fan fiction, feel free to criticize it!)


Todoroki had never felt so happy in his entire life. He walked out of his father's agency with the biggest smile and practically skipped out of his office. He felt like he was walking on clouds. He had just come out to his father and he got the response he thought he would never get. He thought his old man was cruel and a homophobic bastard.

Well, he was sure changing his perspective.

He had told Midoriya that he still hadn't told his father that they were dating and he was scared what he would happen if he did tell him. Midoriya completely understood and he told Todoroki they would keep their relationship a secret for the time being so no rumors would spread around and catch up to Endeavor. He's so happy that Midoriya is such an understanding person. No one suspected them dating since they had gotten closer over the time.

They shared small kisses in secret that always made Todoroki's heart flutter and Midoriya blush. The also hung out during their free time and cuddled in the afternoon in another's room.

The taller boy did tell his mother that he has a boyfriend and she was overjoyed with the news. She bombarded him with questions about his small boyfriend and demanded him to show her a picture. He shyly showed her a selfie they both took together on his phone. Midoriya had his arms wrapped his neck and smiled ever so brightly. Todoroki was smiling as bright as his boyfriend.

"Oh Shouto," she gushed at the picture. "Is he the one who helped you during the sports festival? He's so cute! I can see why you feel in love with him!" Todoroki blushed and looked at his lap while his mother kept gushing at the picture.

"Will you tell your father?" she asked gently.

"No," he declared quickly. "He cannot know under any circumstances." He couldn't even imagine what his father might do if he found out that he was dating, especially a boy. He might hurt Midoriya and he could not let that happen. He couldn't even believe his own mother asked him such an absurd question.

"You'll have to tell him eventually, Shouto," she sighed as she reached out for his hands. She held them with care, "He'll find out eventually and I think it will be best if he found out from you. From what you told me before, I think he's trying to change."

Todoroki tried his best not to scoff, "He's still the same old man… " His brain went to the Hero Licenses exam, when Endeavor told him he is proud of him and vows to become a proper father and a better hero. He still felt a tad happy that his father wanted to change for the better, but found it impossible to believe.

"Shouto," he turned his attention to her gentle voice. "Do you like hiding your relationship with Midoriya?"

"No," he answered softly, looking down at his hands. He really wanted to hold hands with him and kiss him without having to watch out if anyone was looking. He wanted to hug him tightly when they had to depart or kiss him "hello". He wishes he could proudly introduce Midoriya as his boyfriend.

"You shouldn't have to hide your relationship to anyone," she consoled with a gentle smile. "I want you to be happy."

He sighed knowing she was right, but he just couldn't think he could do it. "I still don't think it's a good idea to tell father."

His mother only smiled, "That's okay, Shouto. It's up to you, you do what you think is best. I will support you no matter what." She brought his hands to her lips and placed a small kiss on them.

His mother was too precious for this cruel world. "Mom," he whispered. "What if I do tell dad and I get the response that I am suspecting." She grinned and reassured:

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to take care of it." That response sent shivers up his spin. He didn't think his mother could have such a scary aura, but he trusted her words.

He swallowed nervously, "Okay."

And there he was, standing in front of his father's office door. He took a deep breath and fiddled with his blue shirt. "You can do this," he assured himself. He looked at the door that stood before him, looking taller than before. Did Endeavor get new doors or something?

Stop stalling and hurry it up to get it over with, he mentally yelled at himself. He took one last deep breath and pushed the door open ever so gently.

"Who is it?" The voice boomed, obviously irritated. When their eyes met, Enji was surprised, "Shoto, I didn't expect you to come today."

Shoto swallowed harshly. "Yes, excuse me for coming unexpected," he was only being polite so that, maybe, everything can go as smoothly as possible.

"Please, have a seat," he gestured him to a red seat in front of his desk. The teen hesitantly walked towards the seat and tried to get comfortable as possible. He tried to meet his father's eyes, but keep glancing at every little thing that looked mildly interesting.

The air was thickly uncomfortable. Endeavor cleared his throat and asked, "How have you been, Shoto? Working hard in school?" He was really trying his best to make the atmosphere feel lighter, but it felt awkward instead. They haven't spoken since Shoto went to go get his hero license the second time.

"I am well. As for school, I'm giving it my all." Usually, a response like that would irk his father, but instead he hummed with contentment.

"Good," was all he said. "So, is their anything you need, Shoto?" He leaned on his large desk, giving his full attention to his son.

"Right," he urged, almost forgetting what he was there for. "Well, as you can see… I, uh… I have something to tell you."

"Alright," he soothed, ready to listen. "Go on… "

It seemed so easy in his head, but in reality, it was horrifyingly nerve wrecking. What happens if his old man loses his shit and burns the whole building down? What if he hurts him? What if he hurts Midoriya?

"Shoto," an irritated tone called him back to reality. "I'm waiting." He really was trying to calm himself. His patience could only run so long.

Just say it, he took a long, deep breath. "Father," god, that sounds so weird on his tongue. "I am currently in a relationship."

There was a long silence. "Oh," was all Endeavor said.

So far, so good.

"Yeah," he said back. Now for the harder part, just as he was about to speak his father spoke first.

"You need to stay focused on your studies, Shoto," he stated, sternly. He should have known his father would have said something like that. "But I am… happy for you."

Holy shit, what the fuck? Shoto's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? There was no way his father could have said that-

"Shoto, I know that I haven't been the best," he continues, looking almost embarrassed. "You didn't have a normal childhood, neither did your brothers or sister. You deserve to have a normal life and should enjoy it while you can, son."

Yeah, no shit…

"As I said before, I want to be someone you can be proud of and I want to be better..." He couldn't believe the words that he was hearing. Was he dreaming?

What was he supposed to say to that? "Um… thank you." Shoto thought he saw his father grin, but that was too good to be true. Maybe, he shouldn't doubted his father's word about changing. Maybe things will get better.

Endeavor cleared his throat, "So, Shoto…who is the girl you are currently seeing?"

Oh shit, he forgot about the rest.

"Oh, uh..." he rubbed his cold hand against his hot arm. "They attend UA."

Endeavor quirked his eyebrow up at the pronoun they, "I assumed so. What are they like?"

"They are quite amazing," he smiled at the thought of Izuku. "Actually, really amazing."

The flame hero leaned back on his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "How so?" He wanted to test if his theory was correct.

"Well, their happiness is contagious," Shoto was being really careful not to say him, but he'd have to tell him eventually. Everything is going better than expected. He was just going to ramble on about Izuku for a moment. "Not just that, it's their determination that makes me so fond of them. They work so hard in everything they do and it gives me motivation to work hard as well."

The hero hummed in impressment. "What else do you like about them?"

"They do this weird thing where they mumble when they're in deep thought," he huffs a laugh at the thought of Izuku mumbling up a storm. "It's a habit of theirs. Some find it annoying, but I think it's quite endearing."

"Is that so?" He grins a bit. "What does he look like?"

"He has the most shiniest eyes I have ever seen," he smiles, thinking about Izuku's beautiful green eyes. "When his eyes light up, it gives me hope. People may think he's plain looking, but he looks so perfect to me. He also has the most beautiful smile. It was the first thing I noticed of him… "

Shoto clearly just proved his theory right and he was glad. Endeavor could see his son delighted to talk about his significant other. He sighed with contentment.

"As long as your relationship doesn't get in the way of your training or studying - which I suppose won't - then I don't mind you being in a relationship."

Shoto beamed with joy, but tried not to show it too much. He didn't even realize he just outed himself. "Y-yes, of course," was all he could say. The teen felt so blessed and gleeful.

"By the way, Shoto," Endeavor said. "What's his name?"

Oh no…

He tried to play dumb as if he didn't hear the male pronoun. "Eh?" He started to shake violently out of nowhere.

This is it. He's never going to marry Izuku and have his last name changed to Midoriya. He just risked his boyfriend's life. His mother did hint he might kill his father if he didn't accept his relationship.

His father looked mildly disturbed, "Uh, I don't care that you're dating a boy. It's normal, you know? To be gay?"

Shoto face turned bright red. He couldn't believe Endeavor just said that!

"Of course I know it's normal!" He blurted out. He right side was steaming now. He tried to cool himself with his left side and started fanning the steam away.

"Don't worry about catching fire, son," Endeavor assured him. "The fire alarms are special, to say."

"D-did I come out without knowing or something?" He mumbled to himself.

"Shoto, I don't care that you're dating boy," he leaned on the desk again to look Shoto in the eyes. "It doesn't matter who you love, as long as the relationship is healthy. Do you think I only save cis and straight people?"

"No," he answered.

"Of course not," he raised his voice a bit. "I save everyone because they deserve to live a full life and be filled with hope. I know I can never be the new symbol of peace, but I can be better hero. A better hero… for you."

He was speechless. Was this man speaking really his father? "Why do you look so surprised?" Endeavor asked.

"Ah, it's just, I never expected you to give me a response like that," he murmured, still a bit dumbfounded.

The hero groaned internally, but he couldn't blame him. He caused his son so much pain and negalated his other children that it's unforgivable. "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Shoto?"

"No, that's all," the boy hummed, a hint of joy in his voice. "Thank you… for listening to me."

Endeavor had no idea how to respond to that, all he could say was, "Of course, son. Anytime."

Shoutout nodded, "I'll get going now." He stood up and headed for the double doors and waved good-bye.

"See you next time," his father waved back and went back to work. Once Shoto closed the doors and his footsteps can no longer be heard, he bursted into a fit chuckles.


End file.
